Not So Worthless
by Raiden Miosaki
Summary: Elizabeta thinks all boys are worthless jerks who are just out to hurt her, and cause trouble. She's starting her senior year in highschool, and for once, she's going to a different school. Will a certain boy prove to her that SOME boys aren't so worthless?
1. You Fail At Life

"Ve! I can't'a _wait _to get back to school!" Feliciano giggled.  
He was cheerful as always.

"I'm not going back to school, you bastard…" Lovino growled.

My two adopted brother's lied on the floor, arguing back and forth. They were twins, and yet they seemed so different from each other.  
"Either way, we're'a going back tomorrow, ve, and I need to make some pasta for lunch!" Feliciano giggled, once more getting up off the floor, and charging off to the kitchen, leaving Lovino on the floor, a scowl across his mouth. Obviously, he wasn't looking forward to go back to school.

For me, it was the first year that I was actually going to go to the same school as my brother's.

I'd always been off at another school, but this year, I'd decided I couldn't take being away from them.

"Lovino…" I shook my head.  
"Don't be so unkind to your brother." I was their sister, but I acted more as my mother, as it seemed.

"Don't tell me what to do, Elizabeta…" Lovino replied, bitterly.

I couldn't blame him for being bitter. I knew about the tension that went on between the two brother's, and I knew he couldn't stand it when I took Feli's side. But… Feli was so innocent, and he hadn't really ever done anything wrong.

But, Lovino wasn't a little boy anymore. I couldn't tell him what to do. If he was going to mouth off to his brother, then who was I to stop him?  
Feli didn't even seem to take it personally anyway, he was so clueless.

"You know he doesn't mean anything, Lovi.." I sighed.

I knew Lovino was jealous of Feli. He was the more loved one of the two, it seemed. He was great at art, and he was so sweet that everyone swooned over him.  
Lovino loved his brother, while at the same time, he hated him for being so perfect, with almost no effort whatsoever.

"I know, I know.." He rolled his eyes.

He climbed up off the floor, where he had been lying and moved up onto the couch.

The two of us stopped talking for awhile. He seemed deep in thought, then he finally looked me in the eye.

"I don't like the people he chooses to be with at that school." He informed me.

Despite Lovino's feelings towards his brother, he was also very overprotective of him.

I smiled, shaking my head.

"Lovi, you worry too much."

"The guy is a bastard." He said, his voice thick with anger.

I knew he was talking about this "Ludwig" that Feliciano could never shut up about.

"What has he ever done?" I sighed.

"Nothing yet, but I'm waiting for him to break Feli's heart, and when he does…" Lovino trailed off, then shook his head.

"I don't know what… I just don't want to see Feli sad."

"I think he'll be fine." I gave Lovino a reassuring smile.

I stood, and I quickly kissed him on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Lovi. I'll see you tomorrow." With that, I headed off to my room.

Lovino shrugged me off. I stopped by the kitchen, waving goodnight to Feliciano as well.

I was glad to be joining my brother's. My last school had been quite dull, anyway.

I was 17 now, it was going to be my last year, I figured I might as well spend it with people I could actually _stand. _

I fell asleep to the sound of my brother humming in the kitchen. It was normal in the house, and it was peaceful to me.

"Hey, hey, Lizzy!" Giggled Feliciano.

"Oh, Feli..what is it?" I groaned.  
I hated to get up early.

"You have to get'a ready if you want to catch the bus, ve!" He said to me.

I sighed.

"Okay, okay.."

Lovino grabbed Feli the hand, and pulled him out of the room, shutting the door for me.  
I dressed quickly, and then started to go through my hair. It was long, and got easily tangled. I soon gave up on it, deeming it "good enough" and added a flower clip to it.

I grabbed my bag, which I'd already packed for school, and then headed down the stairs.

I showed up in the middle of one of my brother's countless bickering sessions.

"It's my tomato, bastard!"  
"No, itsa mine!"  
"No!"  
"Yes, ve!"

They were seriously going to argue over a tomato?

"Lovi, Feli, please…I bought more." I informed.

Therefore, I ended their current argument.  
I barely had time to get breakfast before Feli was pulling me out the door shouting.  
"Itsa the bus, ve!"

I didn't have any time to protest before I was pulled onto a loud bus full of teenagers.

"Loviiii!"  
Lovino was instantly greeted by a tall brown haired boy with innocent looking green eyes.  
He tried to hug him, but Lovino rejected him.

"Get away from me, you bastard." He countered, obviously recognizing this guy.  
He pushed right past him, and kept walking until he found an empty seat all the way in the way, way back of the bus.

The boy pouted, and a white haired boy behind him laughed an odd laugh.

"Kesesese!" He laughed.

"Rejected yet again, Antonio!"

"S…Shut up, Gilbert!" Antonio pouted.

Gilbert rolled his eyes.  
"Come on, loosen up, it was just a joke…kesese." He was still laughing a bit.

He was strange, he had white hair, and red eyes.

Behind Antonio and Gilbert stood a third boy, who looked nonchalant about the whole situation.  
He had longish wavy blonde hair, and blue eyes.

It took me a moment to realize that all three pairs of their eyes were now locked on me.

"Ohonhonhon!" The blonde haired boy laughed.

"I don't shink I've ever seen _you _here before, mon ami.." He laughed.

"No, me either." Antonio noted.

These guys seemed like a bunch of jerks.  
Lovino seemed like he was acting pretty cruel towards them.

I shrugged them all off, and took a set of empty seats.

The white haired boy, Gilbert, followed me.

"Kesesese. What's a pretty girl like you doing sitting back here all on your own, hm?" He asked.

"Go away," I said, coldly.

"I don't like jerks."

He laughed, yet again.  
"My friends, Antonio, and Francis, they're jerks, I'll admit. But..I'm different."

"How?" I asked, coldly.

"How? Because I'm ze awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt! Now, kneel down und cry!" He shouted, standing up on the seat.

Was this guy for real?

As if on cue, the bus stopped in front of a house to pick someone up, and that sent Gilbert down off the seats, quickly, making him hit the floor.  
Antonio and Francis laughed like crazy.

And I just closed my eyes, and shook my head.

He was an idiot. I couldn't stand him already.

"Gilbert, you fail at life, ohonhonhonhon!" Francis pointed at him.

"Shut up, Francis! At least I'm not the one with the girl's name!" That was his sad attempt at an insult?

Francis took the bait.

"It's unisex!" He growled.

Francis and Gilbert started to shout at each other.

I rolled my eyes.

Men...they were just such...worthless idiots.

A/N: Okay! I'm excited for this story! It takes place in highschool, modern day. And I know it's not true, but Italy and Romano are like Hungary's little brothers in this! Anyway, yeah. It's told in Hungary's point of view. Thats who Elizaveta is in case you didn't know. I'm only using human names in this, so yeah. If you don't know them, learn them. Please read and review!


	2. Cheaters, And Panda Lovers

How could I tell the _second _ that I walked on that bus, that the men at this school were just as worthless as the ones at my old one?  
Probably because of that group of three. During the bus ride, I heard from where I was sitting that they called themselves "The bad-touch trio".

I didn't like the sound of that name.  
They weren't going to be allowed around me. I'd knock all three of them sky high.

It was people like them I couldn't stand! Apparently, the first one I saw, Antonio, spent all of his time flirting with my brother, Lovino. I wouldn't have that either!

I walked into the hallway of the school, which was of course, even more chaotic than the bus. There was a girl, chasing around a boy shouting "Marry me, marry me, marry me!"  
…Was this really how this place was?  
I mean, those two looked _related! _What the hell?

I saw my brother, Feliciano run over to a tall blonde haired boy.  
This guy, was obviously Ludwig.  
The guy Lovino was so worried about.

He seemed all right, though, I wouldn't date him, but he didn't seem like the heart-breaker type.

Though…I didn't see how a guy like him could be gay, or even bi.  
Who knew.. this world was so confusing.

The three guys I'd met before, aka, The Bad Touch Trio, were over by their lockers.  
Antonio and Gilbert argued with each other, while the blonde haired one, Francis seemed more interested in teasing a little bushy browed sophomore.

Pffft. These guys were so stupid. I'd've liked to beat some sense into all three of them, but, I didn't feel like getting into trouble on my first day.

Over the sound of all the highschoolers, I heard this one annoying voice shouting "I'm the hero!"

I shook my head at all of them, and I tried to find my way to the classroom. I struggled trying to find it, I would have asked Lovino, or Feliciano, but they were both a grades below me. We had no classes together.

I started asking myself why I'd even switched schools.  
But, after a few thoughts of that, I decided to look around more positively. It was my last year after all, and I couldn't be one of _those _people who looked down on everyone else.

I wasn't gonna be that shy girl either, the one that's late to class on their first day because they're too timid to ask where the classroom was.

With that, I walked over to the blonde haired guy my brother had been hanging around with.

"Umm…hi." I muttered, tapping him on the shoulder.  
He turned around, showing me his pure blue eyes.  
The ones Feliciano went on about all the time.

"I'm Elizabeta …I was wondering if you can direct me to—"

"Nein, I'm not ze welcome committee." He sighed.  
"You need to go talk to…uh..Matthew, he's in charge of new people." He looked around, and then shook his head.

"Though, zhat guy always seems to be calling in sick, I swear he's never around.."

He was silent for a minute.

"Vhat was your name again?"

"Elizabeta.." I shrugged.  
"Feliciano and Lovino's older sister." I added.

He suddenly seemed more willing to help me.

"Sorry, sorry..zhat was rude of me to just cut you off like zhat." He shook his head at himself.  
"I'm Ludwig…I think you met my bruder on the bus earlier today." He said.

I thought for a moment.  
"I don't recall." I sighed.  
"Sorry,"

"Zhats all right… he's kind of unforgettable, Gilbert. He has white hair, red eyes… ring a bell?"

I nodded, remembering clearly.

"Yeah, sorry, I know him."

Those two were brothers? I had to admit, Ludwig wasn't really my favorite person so far. It seemed like he was only kissing up to me because he found out I was related to Feli.  
But he wasn't a big cocky loser like his brother.

In the end, Ludwig ended up guiding me to my classroom.

I honestly didn't see what Feli saw in him, he was clean, not a moron, but he seemed so uptight.

There was a math test right off the bat, apparently it was just to go over some things they did last year. Math wasn't a problem for me, but I heard some others whispering to each other.

"Dudes, someone has to let me copy your answers… Wang, I choose you." A blonde haired guy with an annoying voice whispered to a small dark haired boy with a ponytail.  
The boy was very feminine, his uniform of course gave away that he was a guy.

"What? Why me, aru?" He pouted.

"Okay, dude! Thanks!" The other boy chuckled.

I leaned back looking at them.  
Was the teacher really this much of an idiot? He wasn't even noticing that these guys were cheating.  
I thought about raising my hand and letting him know, but I figured I'd do it after class, so I wouldn't give myself a bad name.

Whatever, why was I even caring?

I guess I didn't want absolutely _everyone _ to hate me.

"Come on, dude! Don't take it away, I'll get you a panda.."  
"Pandas, aru!" Wang shouted, which in fact, did make the teacher notice.

A perky blonde girl scolded them both, as if she was their mother.

Now, I'd admit to doing that with Lovi and Feli, but I didn't scold my _classmates. _

This school was filled with, cheaters, panda lovers, annoying blonde girls, passive feminine guys, and a group of perverted jerks.

This would be interesting.

A/N: I was surprised by all the emails I got right off the bat after writing this story. I got four reviews right away. Now, I'm not stretching the truth. Only one of them was an actual account. I'd like to thank one of the reviewers for the long thought-out review. This person was just listed as "guest". And the review was only shown in my email. Anyway. Yeah! Thanks for everything guys. And this chapter still isn't showing the whole point of the story. It's still more of an introduction to all the characters. Please review?


	3. Asking For Heartbreak

"I mean, it's not that bad," I reported back to Lovino that night when we both had the free-time to speak to each other.  
"But that bad touch trio! I just wish they would die!" I pumped my fist through the air, indicating what I wanted to do to them.

Lovino had probably heard me go over this several times already.  
He yawned.

"You can't pay mind to bastards like them. It's a waste of energy that we don't have.." He informed, not even having enough passion in his own words to look up at me.

He stared down at his notebook, the eraser end of the pencil in his mouth.

I envied Lovino's nonchalant attitude.

"I guess you're right." I shrugged.

Feliciano entered the room.

"Veeeh~!" He giggled.

"I had'a a good day today, itsa so nice to see Ludwig again!" He reported.

I was glad that he could be happy about everyday life. It was a chore for some people.  
To me, I didn't hate or struggle through my normal life style, but I wasn't completely in love with it either.

I suppose I was just..normal.

"I'm glad, Feli." I grinned.  
Lovino was about to say something to him, when his cellphone suddenly rang.

He stared down at the caller ID, then shrugged and waved us both off answering with a bored "what?"  
With that, he took the conversation to his room.

I turned to Feliciano.  
I smiled lightly. He was still going on, and on about Ludwig, pasta and what-not. He seemed to either not notice, or not care that nobody was really listening to this constant rant he seemed to re-tell everyday.

I smiled again, shaking my head, and after saying goodnight to him, I headed up the stairs again.

I lied in bed that same night recalling everything that had gone on that day.

Had I overlooked everything?  
Maybe the perky blonde girls weren't annoying, and I was just overthinking it, and psyching myself out?  
Maybe the cheater guy wasn't so bad?  
Maybe that feminine guy who liked pandas wasn't so obsessive?  
Maybe…the bad touch trio weren't as stupid as I made them out to be?

Naaah.  
My first instinct was always right.

A week passed by, and I had gotten quite used to the school. I knew most of the people, I wasn't friends with any of them.  
I stared at the clock later in science class.  
_Move. _  
_Move.  
Move. _

I mentally said that, but it seemed so still.  
My lab partner for the year was this guy named Ivan. He was tall, and mostly silent. Most people looked at him as if he were some kind of bully, but he seemed all right to me.  
He hung around with that panda loving kid a lot, and every once in awhile, his sister broke into class saying "Marry me, brother, marry me, marry me, marry me!"

He seemed to be quite disturbed by that.  
It was nice, though. Because he was silent, like I had said before, so he didn't really try and start any conversations with me.

I would have thought of him as mute, but then I saw him with the panda loving kid, Wang, he blabbed endlessly to him.  
I supposed they were best friends or something.  
Wang to seemed to be the only person that didn't fear or hate him.

The bell finally rung, and the teacher left us all to gather our stuff and head to lunch.  
I looked out the door and I could see the freshmen were getting out of class as well.

Right away I noticed my brother Feliciano with his friend Ludwig, and behind them followed a quiet Japanese boy, Kiku.  
That was my brother's entire group.

I was glad my brother wasn't with the wrong crowd. Though, It seemed as if he hung around with the most uptight students he could find.  
How did people like that put up with him?

The blonde perky girl, Laura who was in all of my classes pretty much, ran up to her boyfriend, who had tall spikey hair that was so odd I wanted to flatten it everytime I saw him.

He was one of those popular guys, who every girl in the school wanted. You know, that "captain of the football team" kind of guy.  
He had standards and bullied anyone who was below them.  
I hated people like him.

"Tiiiim!" The blonde girl, Laura giggled as she ran up to him.

She grabbed his hand and clung to his arm.  
"Want to sit with me at lunch today?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Not if Antonio's around.."  
Laura pouted.  
"B-but… I like Antonio…"  
"Then why don't you go out with _him _instead?" He spat.

This made he tear up, and he said sorry and they walked out like the obnoxious couple they were.

I shrugged. I was one of the last ones still standing in the class room after that. I gathered my things and started into the empty hall. The was a dead silence, and then you could hear the sound of laughter from the cafeteria.

I didn't see what the point was..to make friends. It was my senior year, and why get attached to someone when you're probably never going to see them again after school ends?  
I didn't see the point of setting yourself up for a broken heart.

So I sat in the hall way by the lockers, opening my lunch and taking a sip of water.

Suddenly, something hit my ears.  
It was the sound of… classical music?

It was soft, and flawless. Sounded like the playing of a long-time professional.  
I set down my things and headed down the hall towards it.

I didn't know what it was about the music that made me want to approach it.

I stopped where the music sounded loudest.  
I peeked through the door. It was one of the rooms the students used for clubs.  
Inside was a small group, all of them were laughing, and talking to each other.  
Except this one dark haired guy with glasses who continued to play the piano.

The way his fingers moved across the keys…so smoothly, so softly…  
I continued to watch.

I noticed other instruments were around. I put it together easily that this club was the music club.

Suddenly the door that I was leaning over, swung open, and I fell.

"Whoa! Dudes! Check it out, theres totally a chick here!" I heard a voice I'd heard before around the school…

Alfred F. Jones…  
He was in this club!?  
Of course he was… he seemed as if he tried to stay in sync with everything.

"Bloody hell, Alfred!" Arthur shouted at him.

"Look at the door before you swing it open you, twit!"

"She was spying on us, aru!" Wang said, surprised.

"D-do you think she's working with Gilbert..?" A boy who looked similar to Alfred asked, blushing.  
I'd never seen that guys before…

"Dudes! That's right!" Alfred said.

"Shes probably working with the bad touch trio trying to shut down the music club, and take over!"

"Just so you know, you and your group of pretty boys can't have the music club!" Alfred and Arthur shouted together.

They looked at each other, then both crossed their arms and looked away from each other begrudgingly.

Wait, wait, wait.  
I fell through the door, and suddenly I was considered an ally of the bad touch trio? I hated those guys more than anybody!  
Well, probably..

"You idiots!" Came a shout from the dark haired guy.

The music stopped suddenly, and he marched over.  
"That's no way to treat a lady! Did any of you offer her a hand up..? No. Disgraces… I'll have to express my utter disgust and anger with all of you through the piano later.." He said, seeming quite irritated with his friends.

He shook his head, and he gently grabbed onto my hand.

He was gentle…and yet…so strong.

He pulled me up off the ground where I'd fallen.

I was so busy getting yelled at that I hadn't gotten a chance to rise to my feet.

I was pulled forward gently, and I bumped into him slightly.

He was so tall, my face ran into his chest slightly. He even made the school uniform seem sophisticated..

He was still holding onto my hand, and I snapped back into the real world.

"Are you all right, miss?" He demanded.  
"I'm sorry for these twits.. I'll make them pay for it later.."  
I nodded.  
"No.. it's quite all right." I found myself smiling.  
My face felt hot.

What..? I was sure my face was red for everyone to see.

There I went off, asking for stupid heartbreak again..


	4. Eye Candy

"Dude, I know you. You're the hardass silent chick from math class!" Alfred shouted, suddenly.  
"AHAHAHAHAA!" He randomly laughed, in a quite annoying way.

"Wanker.." Arthur stood in the corner, hanging his head.

"She too pretty to be hardassed, aru!" Wang said, leaning over me and studying me.

"Dude, you're gay as hell. _You _can't tell when a chick is hardassed!" Alfred shouted at him, laughing, and pointing.

"Ai yah! I'm not gay as hell, aru!" He pouted.

The dark haired guy looked as if he was about to explode in anger.  
"Stop swearing in front of her!" He said, trying to keep his anger under reps.  
"Did you three ever learn how to act in front of a lady!?" He pestered them, seeming very irritated.

He let out a sigh and turned to me.

"Sorry about them again, I'm Roderich.."

Roderich… why did everything he said have to sound so sexy? Even if it was a name as lame as "Roderich"?  
I realized suddenly that I hadn't said anything back to him.  
"I-I'm Elizabeta!" I answered, stuttering slightly.

A very small smile crossed his lips.  
"Were you looking to join the music club?" He asked.  
..Was I?

No. I was just so intrigued by the sudden classical music that filled the hall.  
It was safe to say, it was the prettiest thing I'd ever heard.  
"U-umm.. sorry. I can't play music to save my life." I said.  
It felt so wrong to say something like that to a musical genius like him.

"Dude! I think shes lying, shes just anti-social!" Alfred shouted, suddenly.

"T-that's not true!" I blushed.

It was true…but it was also true that I couldn't play music at all.

"She like, totally has no friends!" Alfred pointed and laughed.  
Roderich gave Alfred a glare.

"If a lady visibly has no friends, you become her friend.. idiot." He hissed under his breath.

"So we should become her friends, aru?" Wang asked.

"Duh, dude! It's what he just said!"

Roderich held up a hand to silence Alfred.

He slowly turned back to me.  
"Umm.. well. You can still be with us in the music room if you want." Roderich said.  
"We can always use extra members, even if you don't play.. heck. Alfred's just here just to be here."

Alfred hung his head.  
"Not true.." He informed.  
"I play the guitar."

"Electric.." Arthur added.

"This is a classical club, aru!"  
"He's just asking her to join because he knows this club is dying… the only members left are.."  
Alfred went silent counting for a moment.

"Me, Wang, Arthur, and of course, Mr. Stuck-up, stuffy dude! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Roderich's eyebrow twitched.

"What about him..?" I asked, timidly, pointing to the blonde haired guy, sitting in the corner looking very depressed by Alfred's counting of the members.

"Eh?" Alfred turned and look.

"Hey! When did he get here..?" He demanded.

"Eh~ that's just Mattie. But he doesn't matter."  
"When did he get here, aru..?" Wang asked.  
"I don't even know who he is…" Arthur shrugged.

"No matter.." Roderich sighed.

"I-I'm Matthew… why can't any of you remember that..?" His small soft voice demanded.

Everyone just seemed to ignore this "Matthew".  
Was this the same Matthew that was supposed to be the welcoming party that Ludwig mentioned..?  
I shrugged it off.

My mind drifted back towards the club at hand.  
Why was Roderich so eager to keep me around, when really I couldn't play..?

"So.. uh…what do you say?" He asked pushing his glasses into place.

I looked him in the eye for a moment.  
Well.. I had nothing better to do, right?

I nodded, slightly.  
"Sure." I grinned a bit.  
"Hell yeah! We finally got our eye-candy!" Alfred cheered.

That was a comment Roderich couldn't take.  
He smacked him upside the head.

"Y-you idiot…" He said, his eyebrow twitching, yet again.

I laughed a little as they all started to argue back and forth.

"You wanker!" Arthur shouted.  
"Shut up!" Roderich growled, glaring at Alfred.  
"Well, she is really pretty, aru.."  
"Dude, I already told you that you're gay as hell! Whether you like it or not!" Alfred shouted at Wang.  
"I-I'm not gay, what do I have to tell you to make you see that, aru!?"

Well.. at least I'd finally found a group where I fit in, slightly. I felt a bit more at peace than I was before..

A/N: Sorry if this chapter is shorter than the others~ The only thing that I basically needed to put out there is that Elizabeta joined the music club. And so, the real storyline begins. This will be a typical highschool fanfiction. It may end happily, sad, bitter sweet. I won't tell you. I want to thank you guys. I have gotten so many emails telling me about new followers and favorites. What I'd like to see is some reviews~ Tell me what you all think of the storyline so far! Thank you for reading.


	5. Name Meaning

I quickly fell in love with the music club. Though, they were loud, and sometimes hard to understand, they accepted me, and didn't shun me in anyway possible.  
There was Alfred.  
The loudest member. Typical highschool drop out materiel. The only reason he was still here was for the free burgers that they served in the cafeteria.

Matthew, Alfred's twin brother that no one ever noticed. He never did much of anything having to do with music. He usually just sat in the corner and drew.

Arthur.  
He and Arthur had supposedly used to be best friends. It was rumored around that they had a falling out a couple years back, and they were never the same again. Arthur was stuck-up, and uptight, and too many other things. He was the student counsel president, maybe that's where he got his cockiness from.

Wang was a quiet, feminine, A plus student. He played violin for Roderich, and he was quite skilled at art. He seemed innocent, but every once in awhile, he blurted out something that other people wouldn't expect to hear from him. Other than that, he was really sweet.

Then there was Roderich… president of the music club. He played the most beautiful pieces I'd ever heard, and wrote them too.  
When the piece was soft, his fingers look so graceful. The moved so effortlessly, no matter the piece.  
He was so perfect in every way. I just couldn't stand it.  
Why did my heart pump so hard when I was around him?

Why did I suddenly feel like a stupid school girl? I was so sure I was over it. That once this year was over, I was leaving off to college, and I was starting my life from scratch. But the more time I spent with him, the more I wanted to just stay in highschool forever.

….

I fixed the collar of my blouse. The sleeves were too long.. It wasn't even fall yet. But it was all I had, and I couldn't afford to buy a short sleeved blouse.  
I guess I'd just have to suffer until it was cooled down.

I threw my backpack over my shoulder, and clipped my bobby pin back in my hair, heading down the empty hall.  
I ate lunch in the music room everyday, now.

I was amused by Arthur and Alfred's constant fighting.  
Roderich's low tolerance for everything.  
Matthew was always shy, and silent, but looked like he wanted to say something.  
Wang was silent usually as well, but by the end of the meeting, or whatever, he usually had managed to say something that made us all feel very uncomfortable.

Another week had passed since I met the music club. I was glad that I had a place to fit in. So I didn't have to go home, feeling like I was a loser, even compared to my brothers.  
Even Lovi seemed to have friends.

Oddly enough, as much as he claimed to hate them, like I did. He ended up with the bad touch trio a lot. Antonio, mostly.  
I started to grow suspicious of the two of them.  
I remembered the first day on the bus, two weeks ago, when Antonio had approached him the way that he had.

I asked Lovino if anything was going on between the two of them, and he just blew me off everytime.

I forgot about it during the day. I couldn't be the ruler over my brothers life forever, anyway..

I opened the door to the music room, slowly, hearing the usual soft classical music. Oddly enough, though, today it was just music. I didn't hear shouting, and bickering in the background.

Today, it was just Roderich.

He didn't seem to notice me, he was totally into his music. The whole world just seemed blocked out. He just had his dark eyes, staring at the music, intensely, not missing a single note.  
I wasn't sure if he was unaware of my presence, or if he was just focused enough to the ignore the fact that I'd entered.

I stood by his side, listening.  
For awhile, I watched him. The intensity of his expression, his fingers, gliding across the keys, like I'd always see them doing.

Finally he hit the last note, leaving the room in silence for a good 10 seconds.

"That was amazing.." I breathed.  
I sounded just as breathless as I felt.  
I realized it when the words left my mouth.

He slowly turned to me, his blue eyes meeting mine.  
He seemed serious for a few seconds, but then a soft grin touched his lips.

"Thank you, Elizabeta." He nodded.

It was odd.  
My brothers had always called me "Liz".  
It was only when someone was being serious towards me that they used my full name.

I nodded, sitting in the chair that often sat there by the piano.  
I let a small smile slip, as I looked up at him.

"You're welcome." I said.

"Most people call me Liz. You can too if you want.."

He took in the information for a moment. Then shook his head.

"Hm.. "Liz"… who came up with that, anyway?" He asked, sounding like his own uptight self.

I was taken off guard by the question. No one had ever had a problem with the nickname. It was just a nickname. Nothing more, it was plain, boring. Just like almost every name out there.  
Nothing out of the ordinary.  
But Roderich seemed strong about it.

"I-I…I don't know." I laughed a little.

"It's in the name, so, I guess it just came natural."

"Liz.. it's just so plain." Roderich said, still shaking his head at it.

"It's not any better than my full name." I informed, slightly confused.

"No, no." He shrugged.

"Elizabeta. It has a meaning, just like every name does behind it."

"Oh, really?" I smirked.  
"And you just so happen to know what it means?"  
I was challenging him. Of course he didn't know what it meant. I didn't even know.

"I do." He nodded.

"Elizabeta… it means… imaginative… beautiful…" He trailed off, looking at me, seriously.

"'Liz' is just cutting it off. Why replace, an honest to god, beautiful name, with a cut off like that?" He asked.

I just zoned out.  
Everything he said. He said it, sounding so honest. So straight forward. He didn't even have to think about what he was saying. He didn't overthink it.

"So, if you don't mind, I think I'll call you your full name?" He asked me.

I took a second to answer. Lost in thought.

"R-right! Call me what you want." I finally shrugged.  
I tried to act nonchalant, but I could feel the smile that brightened my face.

I finally noticed the emptiness of the room.

"Where's Wang, and the rest of them?" I asked.

"Alfred was called to the principal, Wang is with Ivan today, Arthur probably went with Alfred, and Matthew… only god knows." He shook his head again.

"It'll just be the two of us today."

I was slightly worried about Wang. Ivan scared me a little. On one hand, I heard too many bad rumors about him all over the school.  
On the other, who the hell could actually believe anything these hormonal teenagers were saying?

Ivan and Wang seemed to go way back, so he was probably completely safe.

I realized, for the billionth time, that I'd lost myself in a train of thought.

"Sorry!" I shook my head.

I looked down the motionless keys of the piano.

"So when did you learn to play?" I asked, trying to start a conversation.

"I can't remember a time when I wasn't playing." Roderich chuckled.

"I guess it's just always been a part of me.."

The way he said, it… it was just so much passion, about something that took up so little space in my life. Something I never had, it seemed Roderich couldn't live without.

"I'm completely useless, music-wise." I informed him.  
"I mean, it's too late for me now, I can't—"

"Don't be absurd!" Roderich laughed.

"Anyone can learn at anytime. Here, come over."  
He motioned me closer, and I took a seat next to him on the bench.

Before I knew what was happening, he took hold of my wrist with a touch so soft, and graceful. Just like the touch he used when he was playing a soft sweet song on the piano. It looked as if he was barely brushing the keys.

No one had ever handled me so gently. I was always the tough girl. It had never mattered to me how someone touched me, but when Roderich did, I felt my face instantly heat with blush.  
I couldn't help it.

I'd never met anyone like him before. I couldn't hold back my feelings for him.  
I wasn't even sure what I felt.

Before I knew it, he started teaching me a full-blown lesson, in the solitude of the small music room.  
And without even realizing it, I was loving every single second of it.

A/N: I feel like the main storyline is really catching on, now. It's all been happy go lucky so far, but next chapter. Well. I won't spoil it, just be excited. Please review, and let me know how I did? Thanks for all the follows, and favorites, guys!


	6. Questions

I stood by the bus stop, with my two younger brothers. The morning had been normal. There was the usual bickering between Feli and Lovi, and there was me, breaking it up, before it got serious. Feliciano had tried to give everyone pasta for breakfast _again. _  
Not surprising.

For awhile, standing there waiting for the bus had been a silent thing, but of course, Feliciano, could never keep quiet for long.

"Could'a you keep you quiet for once, bastard?" Lovino demanded."

"I'ma being as quiet as I caaaan, ve!" Feliciano pouted.  
"Itsa not easy!"

"I don't care whats easy, and whats not, just'a stop!" Lovino told him.

"You just'a want me to be quiet in case your phone rings, brother! Itsa in case your boyfriend Antonio calls~!"

Lovino went slightly red, and he glared at Feli for a full five seconds before punching him in the shoulder.

"Watch'a what you say!" Lovino said.

"Next time you say something like'a that, you may end up dead, or sent to some foreign place boxed up in a fed-ex truck!"

"Whaaaat? What'a did _I _ ever do?" Feliciano pouted.

That pretty much ended their conversation.  
I was silent the whole entire time.  
I had things to think about other than my brothers pointless fights.

The bus finally pulled up, and all three of us walked in. Where Lovino was greeted by the bad touch trio, as always, only to shrug them off.

Feliciano ran over to his friend , Kiku, and threw his arms around him.  
"Kiku!" He giggled.

His eyes widened.  
"F-Ferisiano-San! I don't appreciate breing touched!"

I turned my eyes away from my brothers conversations. Once we entered the bus, all three of us were pretty much shoved into different worlds.

Lovino with the bad touch trio, Feli with his whole group, and me, either by myself, or with the music club.

Unfortunately, most of my friends took different buses, except for Wang Yao, who I usually ended up sitting with.

I found him, right up, in the front seats of the bus.  
That was usually where the "quiet" students sat.  
The "popular" ones took the back seats, and the "normal" students spread out, wherever in the middle.

"Morning, aru." Wang greeted me.

"Hey.." I yawned, taking my seat by him.

We sat in silence for a moment, until he finally said something.  
"Sorry for not showing in music club the other day, aru." He sighed.  
"I was with Ivan."

I laughed a little.  
"I know!" I said.

"Roderich and I were okay on our own. We know that a lot of you are too busy to show on Fridays."

Wang looked amused.  
"What?" I demanded.

"You, Roderich, aloooone, aru~" He giggled.

I understood what his comment meant.  
Was it really all that obvious?  
I decided to play innocent.

"What?" I asked, innocently.

"Don't be like that, aru—"

Wang was cut off, by none other than, Tim.  
The spikey haired, freak.  
Aka: Most popular guy at the school, pretty much.

He'd just stepped right onto the bus.  
Laura, his little girlfriend, ran right up to him to greet him, and cling to his arm.

"Yo, music nerd." He growled at him.

"I'm tired of your little "aru" geek act at the end of every sentence. Cut it out, or I'll glue your mouth shut."

This would have been a good time for Wang Yao to be quiet for once.  
But, no.

"Just who are you thinking you are, aru!?" He demanded, standing, his fists clenched.

"Yao!" I hissed under my breath, grabbing onto the sleeve of his white uniform shirt.  
"Just let it go.."

"I'm the guy whos gonna put a little mouthy bastard like you in his place."

Before I could even blink, his fist was making contact with Wang's face, and he was falling back against the seats, making a few girls scream out, startled.

"Yao!" I was just as startled, but I didn't scream.  
I felt a knot in my throat forming.  
The hell!?  
This guy thought he could get away with hitting Wang Yao like that?

He was smaller than most students.  
He was a senior like me, and yet, he only came up to my shoulder in height. He was tiny in other words, and this guy was huge!

How could he pick on someone of Yao's size, and think it was okay?  
Since when had it been okay to randomly hit someone of _any _size?

But, especially one the size of a middle schooler!

I instantly jumped from my seat, and got in front of my friend, before Tim could do anymore damage to him.

"Touch one more hair on his head, and I'll make you sorry." I informed, under my breath.  
Tim raised an eyebrow at me.

I quickly grabbed Wang's hand, pulling him up.  
He was still in shock from the hit, so I pulled him up to my body, and basically just dragged him back to our seats.  
Tim didn't look satisfied.  
But he let it go.

"This isn't over..music geek." He shook his head, and then headed to the back seats with his girlfriend.

I watched him until he was gone, then quickly turned my attention to Wang Yao.

"Wang!? Are you okay?!" I demanded.

His eyes were closed, a pained expression on his face.  
Blood was dripping from his lip, it had already gotten all over his white shirt.  
"I-I'm okay, aru.."He said, under his breath.

God what was wrong with these people.  
They just _had _to do that to poor Wang Yao..

I searched my bag. I had nothing that I could press against his lip to make it stop bleeding.  
"Ugh.." I sighed.

"I'm sorry… " I felt like I could have done more to help him.

"D-don't worry, aru.. I'm fine.." He finally opened his eyes.

I was afraid to let go of him.  
I wasn't used to dealing with this kind of situation.  
If I let him go, would he fall out of the seats?

"Thanks for your concern, but you can let go of me, aru.." He informed me.

"S-sorry.." I said, letting go.

….

As soon as we got in the school, we were greeted by Ivan , who looked shocked at the sight of Wang Yao's blood.  
He'd pretty much stopped bleeding at this point, but his shirt had a good amount of it on it, so that startled him.

"Yao… who did this to you, da?" He asked, softly.  
"Where are you hurting?"

Wang Yao shook his head.  
"It doesn't hurt anymore…it was just my lip, aru."

Ivan looked at him with concerned.  
"I will shoot pain and misery into whoever hurt you, all right, da?" He said, with a completely straight face.  
This guy was pretty twisted, wasn't he?

I'd never heard him talk like this before, then again. He was just my lab partner.

Wang, who didn't seem open to violence, didn't leak out any information on who it was that had hit him. I wanted badly to tell Ivan just who had hurt him, but on the other hand, I didn't want to be the reason why someone _else _got hurt.

I'd most likely tell Roderich, and the rest of the club about it later, despite the whole situation with Ivan.

Wang Yao thanked me for defending him on the bus, then quickly took off with Ivan, who was going to help him clean up the blood from his clothes.

I was left in the hall, alone. I still wasn't used to the uniform.  
Which was my white long sleeved blouse, and my grey pleated skirt.

I wore plain mary-janes, and white knee socks along with it.  
My hair was hanging in place, and to finish it off I always wore a flower hair clip.

I tugged at the tight sleeves of my blouse, trying to pull them up.  
It was still too hot to be wearing long sleeves.

"Duuude~ heads up!"

Alfred's "heads up" was a little too late.

I felt an impact, and suddenly, I was on the floor.

"What the hell!?" I cried, out loud.

Suddenly, Alfred's skateboard rolled over, and hit the lockers, leaving Alfred spread out on the floor behind me.  
I turned to him, an angry expression on my face.

"Sorry, dude. I warned ya."

I blinked, several times to take in what had just happened.

"Tell me you weren't just riding your skateboard through school like an idiot.." I sighed.

Alfred had a complete pokerface on.  
"Okay… I was not riding through the school on my skateboard like an idiot…"  
I gave him a look.

"And also… while I'm at it. I didn't put Mattie on a skateboard, similar to mine, and push him down the school parking lot.."

We both looked each other dead in the eye, for a few seconds.

"Lets go get Mattie." I said, heading for the door.

This year had hardly started and it was already more excitement than I'd ever had at an school before.  
So far, it left me with too many questions that I knew couldn't be instantly answered.  
One.  
What was the bad touch trio all about? What did Antonio want with my brother? And were they, or were they not, trying to take over the music room?  
Why was Mattie so easily ignored by nearly everyone?  
And most of all, who the hell did Tim think he was? And who was going to put him in his place?

Well, I only knew the answer to the last one, so far.  
I knew that _I_ was going to be the one putting Tim into place, and I'd do it by the end of the school year.

A/N: Okay~! Thanks for all the new favorites, follows and reviews. I'm still really surprised by all the support, so I'm gonna thank you guys as much as I can. XD So~ review and tell me, what you think so far. What you see happening, and what you _want _to see happening. Until then, hasta la pasta, my friends~


	7. Just Friends

"And then, suddenly, veeeeh~! Itsa like, totally gone! It must'a have been a ghost! I mean, who else would steal my pasta?" I heard my brother telling a story to his group of friends.

"More wikery, you probabry ate it, Feri.." Kiku said, speaking up.

Half the group turned to him, not many of them were used to hearing Kiku speak, especially more than one word responses.  
Feli's group, and the group that came along with his two friends, all walked behind, my smaller than usual group that consisted of Roderich Wang Yao, and I.

Kiku blushed, not used to so many pairs of eyes on him. He looked down uncomfortably until a blonde boy, with a harsh tone spoke out.

"Hey! How about you stop staring at him like that, ja? Go about your own lives before I beat you with my peace prize!" He talked, sharply.

"You have nozing of zhe sort, Vash…" Ludwig informed.

Vash's eyebrow twitched, but that was all he had to say.

Feliciano picked up where he left off.  
"N'aww~! But I'mma sure it was a ghost!"

"Your brother has… how to put this… interesting friends, aru..."

I laughed a little.

"Yeah. Feli is popular with pretty much everyone."

The only person who seemed out of place in that group was Kiku, who always seemed to have his thoughts stored somewhere else.  
He seemed like he belonged more with the quiet group, which consisted of… well, pretty much my brother Lovi, all by himself.

Matthew would end up there as well, if he wasn't part of the music club.

Oh god.  
Why was I separating all of these people into groups?  
I really needed to get out of highschool…

Wang Yao kept looking back at the group of Freshmen, almost looking as if he was glaring.  
Roderich raised an eyebrow confused, and I laughed a little, gently grabbing hold of his arm to get his attention.

"Yao, what are you doing?" I demanded.

"I'm keeping an eye on that blonde haired twit, aru!" Wang Yao hissed, referring to Vash.

I'd never heard Wang Yao speak so harshly about a person.  
Though, all he had said was "twit" I just never thought I'd see him say something like that about anyone.

"What..? You guys had a falling out?"

"No, aru!" Wang Yao huffed.  
"I just don't like the way he's looking at my little brother…"

I blinked.  
I'd forgotten Kiku was one of Yao's many siblings.

There was also Yong-Soo, and Mei, who were also freshmen like Kiku, and then another one that didn't go to the same school as all of them.

Ivan, Yao's friend also had several siblings.  
An older sister, who had graduated last year, and a younger sister, who was a freshman like my two brothers.

I knew her from her appearances in class every once in awhile.  
She'd burst into class saying things like "Marry me, brother~!"

It got quite annoying, I was glad my two siblings were pretty much normal. Lovino was usually not in the way, and he was easy to talk to, and Feliciano wasn't bad, a little loud, and way too happy, but nothing bad.

"Aw, come on, Yao, your brothers in highschool now, I'm sure he'll be fine.." Roderich assured.  
"Besides, he seems pretty shy and innocent, I don't think he'll get the courage to go out with anyone."

"No, no, aru!" Wang Yao waved his hands a bit back and forth to emphasize his point.  
"He looks sweet, but you should see the things he reads in broad daylight back at the house!"

"So basically you're trying to say Kiku is a closet pervert?" I laughed a little.  
Wang Yao thought about it for a minute.

"Well, not exactly, aru."

"He's more like, he'd never ask anyone out, or say anything perverted to anyone but in his mind, he's probably done it with the person five times, aru."

Now this was the kind of talk that kept Roderich quiet.  
He didn't seem to like the mention of sex, or really anything on the subject of couples. He seemed to think it was indecent.

I patted Roderich's shoulder a little reassuringly.

"Anyway, this is the street I live on, aru!" Wang Yao informed.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow, and on Saturday as well, right, aru?"

"Saturday..?" I demanded, confused.

"Homecoming, aru. You didn't know?"

He looked over to Kiku who was already turning onto their street without him.  
He gave a simple wave, and then started after his younger brother.

This was the point where everyone in our group starting taking separate streets in order to get back to their own houses.  
It wasn't that often they all walked home together like that, but today it wasn't too cold, and it wasn't raining, so we figured, whatever.

Soon Feliciano's group was completely gone.

He first started towards Roderich and I, but for some reason turned around and started skipping back in the other direction to where Lovino was lingering far behind.

Leaving it to be Roderich and I on our own.  
At first there was a silence between us, until I awkwardly broke the silence.

"Yeah…so… siblings, you love them and hate them, right?" I laughed, awkwardly.

Roderich laughed his soft, and somewhat graceful seeming laugh.

"Yes, I suppose. Though, I don't have any." He informed.  
"Only child."

"Ahh.." I nodded.  
"I see."

"Do you have any?" He asked.

I nodded, pointing back to my two brothers who lingered far, far, behind.  
"Feliciano and Lovino… they're not bad." I answered.

Feliciano and clinging to Lovino's arm, skipping along, while Lovino wore a dull look on his face, going at a slower pace, only to get himself dragged by his enthusiastic brother.

"Oh, those two." He nodded.

I nodded, letting a small smile cross my lips.

"Oh." I said, stopping in my tracks.  
"That was your street, back there." I said, pointing a few paces back.

"Oh..right." He said.  
"I'll take you home," he said, continuing to walk back towards my house.

I wouldn't admit it, but this gesture actually made me happy.

He was willing to walk farther from his street just to be sure I got home safely.

He really was different from other guys.

I wasn't going to protest.

"Thank you!" I smiled, and took hold of his arm with both of my own.

He blushed a little at this, slightly surprised.

"Oh…sorry…" I said.

"Not a problem," He said, and he stopped me from pulling away.

I smiled softly to myself.

He was just too perfect…  
Graceful.. kind…  
I just couldn't put my finger on what I felt for him. It was weird.

We'd met only a month ago.  
I couldn't love him…could I?  
No!

That was so stupid! I didn't need anyone! That's how it always was, and it's how it was always going to be!  
Roderich was just my friend!  
A close friend.

…Oh god…  
What had I gotten myself into?

A/N: Ohai again guise!  
Sorry about the gaps in between my posting~ I'm busy with more than one story at a time! So yeah. Review, please? Or I'll send my Chibi!Russia plushie after all of you with his pipe. Kolkolkol~ BI  
Tell me what you can see happening, what you want to see happening, etc.  
Love you guys!

"And then, suddenly, veeeeh~! Itsa like, totally gone! It must'a have been a ghost! I mean, who else would steal my pasta?" I heard my brother telling a story to his group of friends.  
"More wikery, you probabry ate it, Feri.." Kiku said, speaking up.

Half the group turned to him, not many of them were used to hearing Kiku speak, especially more than one word responses.  
Feli's group, and the group that came along with his two friends, all walked behind, my smaller than usual group that consisted of Roderich Wang Yao, and I.

Kiku blushed, not used to so many pairs of eyes on him. He looked down uncomfortably until a blonde boy, with a harsh tone spoke out.

"Hey! How about you stop staring at him like that, ja? Go about your own lives before I beat you with my peace prize!" He talked, sharply.

"You have nozing of zhe sort, Vash…" Ludwig informed.  
Vash's eyebrow twitched, but that was all he had to say.

Feliciano picked up where he left off.  
"N'aww~! But I'mma sure it was a ghost!"

"Your brother has… how to put this… interesting friends." Roderich informed me.

I laughed a little.

"Yeah. Feli is popular with pretty much everyone."

The only person who seemed out of place in that group was Kiku, who always seemed to have his thoughts stored somewhere else.  
He seemed like he belonged more with the quiet group, which consisted of… well, pretty much my brother Lovi, all by himself.

Matthew would end up there as well, if he wasn't part of the music club.

Oh god.  
Why was I separating all of these people into groups?  
I really needed to get out of highschool…

Wang Yao kept looking back at the group of Freshmen, almost looking as if he was glaring.  
Roderich raised an eyebrow confused, and I laughed a little, gently grabbing hold of his arm to get his attention.

"Yao, what are you doing?" I demanded.

"I'm keeping an eye on that blonde haired twit, aru!" Wang Yao hissed, referring to Vash.

I'd never heard Wang Yao speak so harshly about a person.  
Though, all he had said was "twit" I just never thought I'd see him say something like that about anyone.

"What..? You guys had a falling out?"

"No, aru!" Wang Yao huffed.  
"I just don't like the way he's looking at my little brother…"

I blinked.  
I'd forgotten Kiku was one of Yao's many siblings.

There was also Yong-Soo, and Mei, who were also freshmen like Kiku, and then another one that didn't go to the same school as all of them.

Ivan, Yao's friend also had several siblings.  
An older sister, who had graduated last year, and a younger sister, who was a freshman like my two brothers.

I knew her from her appearances in class every once in awhile.  
She'd burst into class saying things like "Marry me, brother~!"

It got quite annoying, I was glad my two siblings were pretty much normal. Lovino was usually not in the way, and he was easy to talk to, and Feliciano wasn't bad, a little loud, and way too happy, but nothing bad.

"Aw, come on, Yao, your brothers in highschool now, I'm sure he'll be fine.." Roderich assured.  
"Besides, he seems pretty shy and innocent, I don't think he'll get the courage to go out with anyone."

"No, no, aru!" Wang Yao waved his hands a bit back and forth to emphasize his point.  
"He looks sweet, but you should see the things he reads in broad daylight back at the house!"

"So basically you're trying to say Kiku is a closet pervert?" I laughed a little.  
Wang Yao thought about it for a minute.

"Well, no exactly, aru."

"He's more like, he'd never ask anyone out, or say anything perverted to anyone but in his mind, he's probably done it with the person five times, aru."

Now this was the kind of talk that got Roderich to shut up.  
He didn't seem to like the mention of sex, or really anything on the subject of couples. He seemed to think it was indecent.

I patted Roderich's shoulder a little reassuringly.

"Anyway, this is the street I live on, aru!" Wang Yao informed.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow, and on Saturday as well, right, aru?"

"Saturday..?" I demanded, confused.

"Homecoming, aru. You didn't know?"

He looked over to Kiku who was already turning onto their street without him.  
He gave a simple wave, and then started after his younger brother.

This was the point where everyone in our group starting taking separate streets in order to get back to their own houses.  
It wasn't that often they all walked home together like that, but today it wasn't too cold, and it wasn't raining, so we figured, whatever.

Soon Feliciano's group was completely gone.

He first started towards Roderich and I, but for some reason turned around and started skipping back in the other direction to where Lovino was lingering far behind.

Leaving it to be Roderich and I on our own.  
At first there was a silence between us, until I awkwardly broke the silence.

"Yeah…so… siblings, you love them and hate them, right?" I laughed, awkwardly.

Roderich laughed his soft, and somewhat graceful seeming laugh.

"Yes, I suppose. Though, I don't have any." He informed.  
"Only child."

"Ahh.." I nodded.  
"I see."

"Do you have any?" He asked.

I nodded, pointing back to my two brothers who lingered far, far, behind.  
"Feliciano and Lovino… they're not bad." I answered.

Feliciano and clinging to Lovino's arm, skipping along, while Lovino wore a dull look on his face, going at a slower pace, only to get himself dragged by his enthusiastic brother.

"Oh, those two." He nodded.

I nodded, letting a small smile cross my lips.

"Oh." I said, stopping in my tracks.  
"That was your street, back there." I said, pointing a few paces back.

"Oh..right." He said.  
"I'll take you home," he said, continuing to walk back towards my house.  
I wouldn't admit it, but this gesture actually made me happy.

He was willing to walk farther from his street just to be sure I got home safely.

He really was different from other guys.

I wasn't going to protest.

"Thank you!" I smiled, and took hold of his arm with both of my own.

He blushed a little at this, slightly surprised.

"Oh…sorry…" I said.

"Not a problem," He said, and he stopped me from pulling away.

I smiled softly to myself.

He was just too perfect…  
Graceful.. kind…  
I just couldn't put my finger on what I felt for him. It was weird.

We'd met only a month ago.  
I couldn't love him…could I?  
No!  
That was so stupid! I didn't need anyone! That's how it always was, and it's how it was always going to be!  
Roderich was just my friend!  
A close friend.

…Oh god…  
What had I gotten myself into?


	8. Not Ready To Let Go

"Who freaking cares about homecoming, aru!?" Wang Yao demanded.

"Dude, it's kinda like, the second most important thing next to prom, if you want to be a good American highschool student, you have to attend both." Alfred informed.

"I'm a Chinese exchange student…" Wang Yao informed.  
"It doesn't mean you can't _act _American.." Alfred muttered.

I nervously chewed on the end of my pencil.  
The teacher was late.  
And that just left me alone with my thoughts. It was the worst thing I could do at the moment, so I was glad I shared a class with some of my group.

Yao and Alfred kept arguing in the seats behind me, and Mattie who was sitting next to me was copying down notes, and studying before the class even started.  
It was no wonder he was the best student in this class.  
He seemed to be a natural at French. I'd been taking French since eighth grade, but I didn't remember half of what he could say.

"Hey Liza~! Who are you going to homecoming with?" Alfred tapped me on my back.

Oh gosh..  
What was I going to tell him?

"Eh.." I sighed.  
"No one."

Wang Yao looked at Alfred giving him a satisfied "I was right~" smirk.

"Dude! You freaking gotta go with someone! Just have Roderich take you or something!"

"Whaaa!?" I suddenly found myself blushing.

Alfred looked surprised for a moment, then he smirked.  
"You like him?"

"No." I shrugged, opening my French text book.

This was a freaking class room, full of _other _kids!  
This wasn't the music room.

If they were in the solitude of the music room, then I might have quietly admitted my confused feelings to Wang Yao.  
But I would never say anything to that loud mouth, Alfred.  
I'd heard enough from Arthur about how he couldn't keep his mouth shut about anything.

Wang Yao was the person from my group of friends that I trusted the most. While he was just as loudmouthed as Al, but he yelled about things that didn't matter.  
Instead of yelling out secrets.

I would probably trust Mattie if I knew more about him.  
But he was so quiet all the time.  
I hardly knew a thing about him.

And Arthur was kinda more involved with different things. We never really got all that close.  
I could confide in Roderich, but I couldn't talk about Roderich with Roderich obviously…

The French teacher finally walked in, cutting off the conversation, thank god.

I couldn't talk about this with Alfred of all people… especially since I was so confused…  
I didn't want word getting off to Roderich. And I _knew _it would happen, if Alfred knew about my thoughts on him.

For all I knew rumors would be spread all over school.

…

Every year in French class, no matter what school I was in, they made it seem like we were starting all over again from square one.  
Since the teacher had been absent up until this time, so this was the first class of the year.

She wrote her name down on the board and introduced herself in French.

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Miss Leboue~ comment allez vous?"

She asked the class if anyone could translate what she'd just said, and Matthew instantly raised his hand.  
She pointed to him, nodded.

Mattie looked around his face covered in blush as he looked at all his classmates, and then the teacher.

"S-she said.. H-hello.. my name is Miss Leboue, how are you..?" He said it softly, but loud enough for the class to hear, except for Gilbert and Antonio, who were in the back of the class talking too loudly.

Miss Leboue eyed Gilbert, who was laughing at something Antonio said.  
"Kesesese~"

"Mr... Beilschmidt, is it..?" She inquired.

He instantly stopped laughing.

"Ja! Zhats ze awesome me! Why?" He asked.

She wrote down her sentence on the board.

"How about _you _introduce yourself in French, since you've obviously been listening to my class so well." She said, sarcastically.

"Zhat is no problem for zhe awesome me!" He said, then turned to the board.

"B-bon..JOUR! JE m'appelle, Gilbert—"

"No, no, theres no emphasizing… Mr. Williams, can you please repeat that sentence clearly for Gilbert?"

Mattie nodded, and repeated the sentence clear as day, as if it wasn't hard to say at all.

"Ah! I get it! Kesese~ It's BONjour.. not bonJOUR!" Gilbert said.

"T-there is n-not any emphasizing at all! Y-you just say it!" Mattie said, just loudly enough for the class to hear.  
He was obviously irritated by this.  
As irritated as Mattie could visibly get, which wasn't much.

The teacher, wanting to move on decided Gilbert needed a tutor, and since Mattie was the most promising student, which he proved by the end of the class, she made Mattie _that _tutor.

Mattie agreed, his face saying that he didn't want to do it, but his mouth saying other wise.

...

"I-it's not fair.." He said, staring at his feet.  
"I-I can't t-teach this guy.." He said.

"Hey! Cheer up, broski! At least now you can talk to someone other than your stuffed bear!"

"H-hey!" Mattie pouted.

Alfred laughed.  
"Now seriously, cheer up."

We all walked to lunch to meet Arthur and Roderich, in the music room.

We opened the door to find Arthur and Roderich sitting in the corner of the music room eating lunch while Roderich said something about Mozart.

Mattie went to the corner, muttering to himself about having to be Gilbert's teacher, and Alfred ran straight after him, shouting something at Arthur.

I slowly went to Roderich, and sat right next to him, and suddenly I wasn't nervous anymore.  
Once I was with him, I felt all right.

It was just my thoughts that got out of control.

We were comfortable with each other.  
We were just friends afterall.  
I couldn't believe how I overthought that enough to actually believe that Roderich and I might have been more than friends.

"Yo~ dudes! Wheres Yao?" Alfred suddenly asked.

We looked around the room and suddenly realized the little Chinese exchange student was in fact _not _with us.

"Oh my god.." Alfred whispered.  
"The poor little Chinese kid.. he must have drown in a sea of _tall people!"  
_"I'm coming, buddy!"  
He charged out of the room.

Alfred didn't have to be so weird all the time.  
I shrugged.  
After Alfred didn't come back for awhile, I started to feel a bit worried, and I headed out after them.

"I'm going to see whats taking those two so long." I informed the group, and without another word, I headed out.

"Al~?" I shouted down the empty hall.

"…Yo! Liza… you might wanna help me out here.." Alfred shouted back at me, his voice sounded serious for once, and maybe even a little bit scared, which scared me even more.

I ran to the end of the hall way to find Alfred knelt down beside Yao, who was on the floor curled up in a fetal position.  
"O-oh my god.."

He was definitely breathing, in fact, he was awake, but he was on the ground, trembling.

"Yao!" I shouted.  
"What the hell happened?"

Yao choked on a sob, and a drop of blood hit the floor as he sat up.  
We saw his face, and he was bruised and bleeding, just like the other day, but this time worse.

"G-Goddammit.." His voice was little and trembling.

"I'm just done, aru.. I can't do this anymore.."  
This wasn't good.

This wasn't typical Yao, I'd never seen him actually break down like this.

"Al… what do we—"

"Someone get his brother.. or..! That creepy Russian kid, get someone!"

"B-but Alfr—"

"Now, Elizabeta!" He shouted at me, and without another word, I ran into the cafeteria.

"Feli!?" I called out my brother's name, knowing that wherever he was, Yao's brother would be as well.

I got no answer, from Feli. He was probably off somewhere else.  
I was running around scanning the room, when my eyes landed on the tall silver haired Russian kid.

Without even explaining anything I grabbed his hand, and started pulling him along behind me.

"Ack-! we are going somewhere, da?" He sounded confused, but he didn't reject.

"Y-Yao needs help!" I explained, vaguely.

By the time I got him there my whole music group was all crowding around the poor Chinese boy.

"Move away.. you are all not giving him room for air!" Ivan shouted over all the other panicked voices.

My mind was moving too fast.  
What had happened to Yao?  
Why was he breaking down like this?  
What did he mean he "couldn't do this anymore"?

Alfred and the rest of the group slowly backed up, giving the tall Russian boy space to work with the poor Asian who was once again curled up on the floor, trembling, and choking on sobs.

I stood not being able to move, or keep my eyes off my friend.

I even felt a knot forming in my throat.  
But it wasn't from fear, or sadness. I was angry.

"Hey, hey~ Little Sunflower~" The Russian boy said that in a childish, yet soothing voice that grabbed hold of our friends attention, and forced him to look up.

"I-Ivan..?" Yao barely choked out his name.

"Da~." Ivan answered, smiling one of those smiles that was almost always plastered on his face.

"I-Ivan… I-I just.. c-can't… " He was choking on his words, sobbing, and yet, trying to stop sobbing at the same time.

"I-I can't t-take it anymore, a-aru.."

"Shhh…" The Russian soothed the smaller boy, he gently yanked him into his arms, and held onto him tightly.

"Is all going to be fine, da? You are just needing to close your eyes and be calm for second."

"B-but—"

"Just be listening to my voice, okay?" He whispered.

The Chinese boy who was stilled locked in Ivan's embrace nodded very slowly.

The way Ivan was talking to him was almost… hypnotizing him. I'd never seen anything like that.

Yao closed his eyes, holding on to the Russian, who was soothing him.

"Now… you are standing in middle of field, all to yourself… no wars.. no fighting, no blood shed, just you. You are feeling happy, and content, and you are forgetting about everything bad that could ever happen to you." Ivan whispered these words, as if he had them planned, or knew exactly what he was doing.

Somehow, these words were making Yao slowly calm down.

"You are getting this, da?" He whispered.

Yao nodded.

"Now slowly one by one, I am asking you to pick out things that make you happy, and don't conflict you at all, and they will come and join you in that peaceful field, just.. think hard of what happens you happy."

Yao took a moment to answer.  
"P-Pandas, aru..?" He stuttered, his voice still teary.  
"Da~. What else?"

"Y-you…and my friends."

The Russian nodded.  
"Now, imagine all of those things, disappearing."

This made Yao get upset all over again.

The hell!? He'd had him calm, and then he'd said something that screwed it up! What did he think he was doing?

"Ivan!" I cried out, irritated.  
Roderich grabbed my hand, suddenly, as if to silence me.  
I shut up instantly.

Yao was trembling, and now trying to escape the Russian's arms.

"Shhh.. shh… why is that upsetting you, Little Sunflower?"

"B-because! I-I need them, aru! I-I can't let them disappear!" He was once again sobbing, as if the Russian's voice had actually triggered something.

Ivan held onto the smaller boy tighter.  
"You are not having to let them go.."

"B-but you said—"

"Da~. I said to imagine them disappearing, because you are saying that you can't take it anymore, and that you're done, right?"

Yao nodded again.

"If that is true, then that is meaning that you are ready to let go of all your friends, and all the pandas.  
Are you ready to let go?"

"N-no.." Yao was slowly started to understand, his voice small, and weak.

"Then you are not done with your life." The Russian informed.

Yao took a shaky breath and calmed down completely once again, he lost the intensity, and loosened up in his friend's arms.

"It is all going to be okay.." He told him.

Yao blinked away the last of his tears.  
"I-I know, aru.."  
"I'm sorry…"

He seemed to be back to himself again, he seemed sad, nonetheless, but he wasn't breaking down and struggling saying that he was done with his life.

His Russian friend obviously knew what he was doing.

Roderich and I exchanged glances, that was a first time for both of us, I think.

Alfred and Arthur both looked content, as if they understood, and had seen this before.

Ivan finally let go of Yao, and Yao smiled slightly at his friend.

Ivan returned the smile with one of his usual smiles, and slowly wiped the blood off of Yao's forehead with the sleeve of his uniform.

All the previous questions about stupid homecoming and whether or not I liked Roderich left my head completely in that moment.  
The only question that ran through my head at that moment was..

Who in the world had the nerve to put Wang Yao in a state like that?

A/N: I'm really sorry for taking such a long time to update!  
I didn't mean to take so long, but this chapter is extra long for you guys. Please review and give me your opinions on it. Thanks for reading, and I'll update again shortly~


	9. I Don't Like You Or Anything

"Ve…" Feliciano pouted.

"Liza, can'a you please tie my tie, it's impossible!"

I giggled. Feliciano was practically whining like a child. It had been a little while since I'd seen him like this.  
Well…actually, when I thought about it, no, it actually hadn't been.  
He was kind of needy, and childish.  
And not just kinda.

But it had been awhile, since I'd seen him this nervous. He was running around the house like crazy.

"You know, Feli… homecoming is not supposed to be that fancy.. it's more casual. And I thought you didn't have a date."

"I _don't'a_ have a date! But Ludwig, Kiku, and I are going as a group!"

"They're your best friends…why are you dressing up for them?"  
Feliciano blushed.

"Theres'a no reason why!" He shook his head.

"Its'a because he has a crush on Ludwig!" Lovino called from the other room.

"Fratello!" Felciano whined.

"It's true!" Lovino walked into the kitchen dressed normal. Not at all fancy like Feli was.

"Well'a you have a crush on Antonio.." Feliciano accused.

"Shut up!" Lovino rolled his eyes.

The door bell rung.  
"Anyway. I think'a that's Kiku, so I'm leaving now."

Lovino glared, when Feli opened the door to Ludwig and Kiku.

I noticed his glare was right on the German. He obviously didn't like that Feliciano was with him.

Feliciano and his friends left the house quickly.

"Lovino… come on." I nudged his shoulder, trying to get his attention away from the door, where he was watching Feli get into the car with his friends.

"That German boy is not'a good for him…" He muttered.  
"I almost want'a to go, just to keep an eye on Feli."

I looked at him, blinking.  
"Lovino.. all you and Feliciano do is fight, but everytime that German is brought into the conversation, you get all grim. You can lay off… Feli has a right to make friends."

Lovino turned sharply to look at me.  
"Elizabeta. Ever since that'a guy started coming to our school, Feli has gotten all weird. He hasn't been as interested in cute girls, and he always sticks to him like glue. It'a means something, obviously. He likes him, and I don't'a trust him! How can I trust a guy like that?"

I sighed.  
"You're just going to have to trust Feli.."

Lovino crossed his arms and shook his head.  
"Are you going to homecoming with anyone?" He changed the subject quickly.

I shrugged.  
"I don't think so, nobody asked me."

He said nothing.  
I got an idea, and I tugged at his arm.  
"Hey~ come on. Come with me, just so it doesn't look like we can't get a date."

Lovino most likely only agreed to this because he was worried about Feli being alone with Ludwig.

"Fine. Lets'a just get this over with."  
He held out his arm to me, and I locked arms with him.

"All right~" I nodded.  
And then we headed for the door.

…

"You… are a bloody wanker."

As soon as Lovino and I entered the gym, I heard my friend Arthur saying that in a low tone.  
He was in the corner of the room, where it was mostly empty, except for the fact that he, and that Bad Touch Trio member, Francis were there.

I looked over to him, his expression was one of annoyance, and he had his arms crossed.  
From where I was standing his face was brushed over with a red color.

I kept watching for a second, as they shouted at each other, and then suddenly, before I could blink, they were kissing.  
I hadn't expected that…especially from Arthur, and with a Bad Touch Trio member!  
I shrugged, figuring he didn't want an intervention, since he looked like he was thoroughly enjoying the kiss he was getting from our French Classmate.

Lovino, who was scanning the room for Feli, tugged at my arm, asking me to pick up the pace. I was slowing him down.

"Liza! Bro!" Suddenly, I was interrupted from my thoughts by the loud voice of my friend Alfred.  
He poked me multiple times before I turned around.

"Hey, Al.." I giggled, shaking my head at how enthusiastic he was being.  
It seemed more than usual.

"Hey yeah.. I got a question, but I kinda forgot what we were talking about." He said, chewing his lip thoughtfully.

"…We weren't really talking about anything." I told him.

"Oh! Right!" He laughed.

"My question, though…"

"What is it?" I asked.

"How do I ask a girl to, you know… dance?" He asked, nervously.

What?  
Alfred was asking _me? _

"Al! You want to ask a girl to dance?" I laughed.

"No! Like.. shut up, bro.. I don't want anyone to know." His voice broke into a whisper.

"Well…I guess it depends on the girl." I answered.

"Who are you—"

"Her." He admitted.  
He pointed to a girl with long platinum blonde hair, sitting alone on the bench with her arms crossed, looking like she would like to be anywhere else in the world but here.

I remembered her as the girl who always broke into the classes that I shared with Ivan saying "marry me, brother".

"Isn't she a little.. serious for you?" I asked.

"Dude! What are you talking about? I can be as serious as I want, whenever I want to be!" He informed.

"Elizabeta! I see Feli.. come on, lets'a go!" He urged me.  
I followed Lovino, and shouted back to Alfred.

"Just talk with her for a while, and then just ask her!" I told him, waving.  
Alfred gave me a thumbs up, and then I turned and followed Lovi.

"See? See!?" Lovino hissed under his breath.

"That'a Japanese kid isn't with them! Ludwig is probably trying to make a move on him!"

I looked over. Feliciano and Ludwig were holding hands, as Feliciano spoke a hundred miles per hour, excitedly like he did all too often.

They were awfully close to each other, Lovino actually might have been right.

"Elizabeta?" I was once again interrupted by a voice. I turned as much I could, and I saw Roderich, he looked slightly confused.

I couldn't think of a way to distract Lovino from Feliciano.  
As much as I agreed with Lovi about how Ludwig wasn't good for Feli, it felt wrong to break up the whole thing.

"Oh.." I smiled slightly.  
"Roderich, this is my brother, Lovino.. I don't think you've officially met."

Lovino reluctantly turned to look at Roderich.

"Nice'a to meet you.." He muttered, uncaring, just wanting to go break up Feli and Ludwig. He was irritated that I was trying to distract him with something that wasn't important to him.

"…Brother?" Roderich asked.  
His expression was serious, then suddenly he laughed a little.

"Oh.. he's just your brother!" He shook Lovino's hand shaking his head.

Wait… Roderich was just jealous, wasn't he?

He'd come over here thinking I was on a date with someone, hadn't he?  
Oh god… did this mean..oh god.. he couldn't like me!  
But.. I liked him too, didn't I?  
No… that was just stupid.  
All boys were worthless, and just got in the way!  
I'd spent my whole school life, thinking that.

I couldn't just randomly change my mind.

"Loviiii~" I heard the enthusiastic voice of the Spanish Bad Touch Trio, Antonio.  
He touched Lovino's shoulder to get his attention.  
Lovino turned away completely, and looked at him.

"What'a do you want, bastard?" He asked irritated.  
Well, he was distracted from Feli.  
I looked at Roderich.

Then I turned away again, and I tried to spot all my friends. Alfred was with Natalia, telling her a story about how he was the hero in an overly animated way, Arthur was still in the same spot with Francis, arguing.  
Mattie was going out the door, holding the hand of a tall albino boy who was leading him out.. and Roderich was standing right in front of me.  
Wang Yao, sadly hadn't come back to school since the other day, when he'd melted down.

Lovino was quickly dragged away from Feli and Ludwig, by Antonio who was laughing his innocent sounding laugh about something he'd just said.

Leaving Roderich and I alone.

"S-so.. uh.." I looked at my feet.

"Did you think that Lovi was—"  
"No!" He answered quickly, before I could finish what I was saying.

"Are you sure?" I laughed.  
"Because you seem…weird…"

"No.. Elizabeta, you're great and all. But it's not like I like you or anything."

There was a dead silence between the both of us after that sentence.

"…Oh." I answered, blinking.

"Why, did you that I—"  
"No!" I cut him off this time.

Then everything was silent between us again.

So I guess that was it, right?  
Neither of us liked each other. So… I was supposed to be relieved, right?

**A/N: Sorry again for being late. I have no excuse. eue I'm just like.. lazy. But anyway! Please post a review, if you have the time. Thanks for reading!**


	10. Spying On The Situation

"No~ is not like that, at all. Sunflower is just wanting to stay out of school for awhile.."

Alfred blinked trying to take in what the Russian was trying to tell him.  
"First of all… who the hell is "sunflower"? I thought we were talking about Yao!" His tone was irritated.  
I had to keep myself from face palming over this.

"Da…" The tall Russian student sighed, shutting his locker.  
"_Yao _wants to stay out of school for a little bit.."  
Ivan corrected himself, using pet names in front of Alfred didn't work. He picked up his books, and started headed to his next class.

Alfred tried to follow him, asking multiple questions, but to no avail.  
The Russian was now shrugging him off.  
Alfred came stomping back over to me in a huff.  
Alfred was one of the only one of my friends that I shared classes with. I shared classes with Arthur as well, but I hadn't seen him in the halls at all yet.

Roderich usually came to me to greet me first thing in the morning, before we both went through our separate classes, but ever since last night, he started avoiding me, I think. It felt weird to actually care for once.

I never found myself caring so much that one of my "friends" were ignoring me.  
Maybe it was because for once, I actually valued Roderich.

"Dude! The commie bastard isn't answering my questions." Alfred stood by my side, crossing his arms.

I straightened the wrinkles over my grey colored uniform skirt, and sighed.

"I'm sure he's right, Al. Wang Yao is just taking a few days after school… after what happened to him, I can't blame him." I informed.

"Oh, right.." Al shrugged.

"Who was this jerk, anyway? I'm supposed to be the hero , and kick his ass!"

"We still haven't found out. We should probably talk to Yao about it. And when we do, we're just going to tell the principal, right?" I tried to get a straight answer about that from Alfred, and he instantly shook his head.  
"Hell nah! We're gonna give this son of a bitch a taste of his own medicine."

"…Who is? You?" I demanded, throwing my messenger bag strap over my shoulder, more securely.

"Yup!" Alfred nodded, happily.

"But this guy was obviously tough, how do you know you can take him?"

"Screw it, bro! I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. And if turns out to be bad, we'll just sick Ivan on him. We're not friends or anything, but I'm sure he wants to get revenge on whoever it is that hurt Yao. Since he's his best friend and all."

I shrugged.  
Al was talking a hundred miles per hour at this point, and I had my mind elsewhere.

What the hell did Roderich mean he didn't like me?  
And why was this news ticking me off so much? It wasn't like he'd done anything to make me think he did.  
I had no right to be upset.  
And why was I in the first place? I didn't like him either! The feeling was mutual!  
…Right?

Oh… what the heck? Why was I stressing so much?

"Liz.." My train of thought was cut off by my usually loud American friend, for once talking in a hushed voice.

"Liz…" He hissed again.  
"Liz, Liz, Liiiiiz!" He was tugging at my sleeve desperately trying to get me to look up.

I looked up, sighing sharply. I didn't have the time or mental stability to listen to Al anymore!  
What could he want now?

"_What?" _I demanded.  
"Arthur!" He pointed, waving his hand back and forth, pointing out our British friend.

"Look, look, look! For the love of god, Look!" He was blabbing like an idiot, more than usual, now.  
I looked quickly trying to find where he was pointing, and my eyes finally locked on.

There he was. Arthur.  
The guy we were barely able to catch in the hallways as of this morning.

He was walking along side The Bad Touch Trio, his face covered in red blush, as the French member of the group locked arms with him.

I suddenly had a flash of what I saw happen between the two of them the night before, and couldn't help but almost laugh.  
Arthur…  
That straight up "gentleman" boy was hanging around the Bad Touch Trio…? Of all people?  
It was just weird.

Though, he and Francis actually looked good together, I had to admit.  
They had the right height difference, and their blue and green eyes collided against each other.  
But the whole situation just seemed to alarm Alfred.

"Do you see that? Arthur! Locking arms with the enemy~!"  
He grabbed my arm, yanking me down to the floor.  
It startled me, but suddenly I found myself on the floor next to Alfred, spying on the situation.

"Can you believe him? You know at some point that stupid trio tried to take over the music club? They wanted to use the room for one of their projects… they wanted to enlist a bunch of girls to start a female host club… and they were going to use OUR room!" He kept babbling on.

"The nerve! Who the hell needs a host club, anyway? Those are for immature losers who can't get a girlfriend!"

"…I don't mean to annoy you, Al.. but aren't you one of those people who can't manage to get a girlfriend?" I asked.

Alfred stammered, cutting himself off a few times, trying to find the right words.

"Well! Nat is _thinking _about going on a date with me!" He informed, as we both still stayed low on the floor, analyzing Arthur and Francis.  
"…Well… fine… she said no to the date, but I _did _manage to get her out on the dancefloor.. well.. I had to drag her… but! That's not even the point! Someday I'll get Nat to be my girlfriend! She doesn't need Ivan!" He kept going on and on, and he sounded so passionate.

I wished… that a boy could be that passionate about me, I realized.

But! It was all just so stupid!  
Boys were worthless! They were all just going to hurt me! Roderich had proved that…

I guess I _had _liked him, just a little bit… a tiny bit… a lot.  
I hated to admit, even to myself that I had liked him! It was stupid, because I should have known no one could like me! I was just a rough, annoying, wanna-be tomboy.  
I couldn't even pull-off being a tomboy, or one of the guys anymore.

It was just stupid, this whole thing…highschool…

"What the bloody hell are you both doing on the floor?"

I got ripped away from my thoughts again, this time, Alfred and I had to look up to find our British friend, standing over us with an annoyed look on his face.

"Do I even wanna know..? You wankers…"

**A/N: Hai guise~!  
This chapter was shorter than usual. And I guess it was what I would call a "filler" in an actual anime. It had almost nothing to do with the main story line, since the main story focuses on whether or not Elizabeta and Roderich will get together! But, I guess Liz admitting her feelings to herself does prove to be an important part of the story!  
Actually, sad news, I don't think theres much left to this story, there are a few more main events, and then the ending to the story! I won't spoil anything, though. I hope that you guise with be satisfied with the ending once it comes to it! Anyway! Review? I want feedback, if anyone can manage it! Thanks for following and favoriting, to everyone that has so far. It means a lot. Until next time~**


	11. Peaceful

"No! It will be more like _this, _aru!" Wang Yao started, sitting in the corner of the music room, next to Alfred, me, and Arthur who was grumbling to himself about "Not wanting to be here with these bloody gits"

Yao stood, and I did too.  
He nodded, and I threw a fake punch at him, that I'd learn from previous years at theater club, during middle school.  
After I threw the fake punch, he started making gagging noises, not to mention he tried to let out a sissy sounding scream before he fell to the floor.

Alfred burst out laughing, and Arthur tried to keep from smiling. He crossed his arms, and looked away from the whole scene.

After laying on the floor for long dramatic pause, Yao stood up again.  
"See? That's what it would be like if someone punched Laura in the face, aru~"

Laura was an over the top drama queen that shared every single class with me, including the ones I had with Yao, and Alfred.

Somehow we'd gotten on the subject of her, and Alfred had nonchalantly wondered what her reaction would be if someone punched her in the face.  
Which led to Yao's improvisation.

The subtle music in the background came to a sharp stop as soon as Yao had hit the floor.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Roderich asked, insanely irritated by the whole scene.

"Improve~" Alfred pointed out.

"You should totally try it out, dude! You already act enough like a woman~!"

"Y..you idiot!" Roderich glared at him.

"I will now express my utter disgust and anger with that comment, through the piano."

This wasn't the first time he had expressed utter disgust and anger through his music.

I laughed softly, shaking my head at their little fights.

So many months had passed since the beginning of the school year.. it was nearly summer break already. It was crazy.  
I had actually found a group of friends who had stuck with me.

I caught myself.. looking at him again.  
His beautiful violet eyes glancing down at his finger slightly, then slowly closing them, getting into his music.  
Every detail about him.. was so… proper. In place.  
Delicate.

The two of us had gone through a rough patch months before after the homecoming, where he'd nonchalantly informed me that he "didn't like me or anything"  
It had startled me, even at that point, when I was still in denial about him.

It had startled me…even though I hadn't wanted to like him.  
No matter what his feelings were for me, I'd completely accepted it.  
I loved Roderich. Even if he was just another worthless boy.

I had closed my eyes, and had started taking in the music myself, when suddenly, the door swung open loudly, crashing into the wall, interrupting the whole scene.  
Yao and Alfred had been quietly debating over something, and Arthur was texting someone.

"Kesesesese~"

Oh god why…

"Zhe awesome me is here!"  
_That _was what caused the door to crash open.

I swore I could feel my eye twitch.  
This guy.. Gilbert…he was a total asshole. Overly loud, and was always disrupting the music!

…God. I was even starting to _sound _like Roderich.

"Hey! You!" I cut off his laughter, standing, and marching right over to him, punching him in the shoulder, glaring.

"Stay away from Roderich!"  
It was weird for me to suddenly be so overly serious. I even surprised myself.  
I was protective over a guy friend… wasn't _he _supposed to be the guy? Not me?

"Now, now, Elizabeta.." Roderich calmly touched my shoulder to get my attention.  
He'd walked over to the scene, hearing all the racket, of course.

The room was small.. so you would have to be deaf not to hear or see anything going on.

After being friends with everyone in the music club, I'd come to learn a lot of things about each and everyone of them.

For one.  
Yao had a house full of siblings. More than average.  
Arthur and Alfred used to be best friends until they had a falling out years before.  
And as for Roderich, he had used to be friends with that boy, Vash, who hung around the quiet Japanese boy and Feli a lot.  
Gilbert had apparently been his rival since preschool, and had used to beat up on him.

"Gilbert, why are you here?" He asked calmly, rubbing his temple.  
"You know you're not welcome here… this is _my _club."

"Maybe I wanna join~ Kesese~" He smirked.  
"…The club is full."  
"Zhere are only six members…" Gilbert informed.

Roderich was silent after that comment.  
"It's meant to be a small club."

Gilbert shook his head, smiling.  
"Zhe awesome me is too amazing for your club anyway. I just came to pick up Mattie~"

…Mattie? Oh, that's right… I hadn't learned hardly anything about Mattie since I'd started this school.  
It was almost like he was never there…  
Huh..

"Hah! Well, joke's on you, loser! Mattie isn't here!" Alfred informed, pointing.  
"Mattie's not even _in _this club!"

"…I-I'm right here, Al…" Matthew stood, tucking his books under his arm.  
"I…I've been a member of this club… s-since the beginning of highschool…"  
"The hell!? Really? I never really noticed!" Alfred's eyes widened in surprise, then he just decided to laugh it off.  
"Ahahaha~!"

Gilbert rolled his eyes, and gestured Mattie towards him.  
"Ready?"  
"O-Oui."

Mattie disappeared with the Prussian student.

"Oi! Wankers! Wait up!" Arthur chased after the two of them.

"Dude? Where are you going?" Alfred demanded.  
"Well, that bloody Prussian most likely knows where Francis is.. he needs to walk me home, he promised!"  
And without a word, Arthur was gone.  
Ditching us for Francis, yet again.

Alfred looked at the door, blinking, but then brushing it off, turning back to Yao.

"Anyway! I'm telling you, dude! Doomsday is _coming!" _  
"Aiyah…"

I watched the two of them debate whether Aliens were coming to invade earth or not for a moment, before growing tired of the entire scene.

I wandered over to Roderich, who played his piano, completely ignoring the rest of the remaining music club.

Huh…for a music club, we didn't play much music.  
Most of us just sat in the corner.  
Though Roderich had been trying to teach me piano during the short periods of time we spent together in the music room.  
It was hard to focus on one thing while so much always went on in the small room.  
It amazed me how keen he was on playing his music.  
Through most of it, he stayed there, acting like Alfred and Arthur's constant bickering, and Yao's random moments… never happened.

He had such a one track mind.  
Though, he ignored almost everything, as soon as he heard my light footsteps, he opened his eyes, and gestured me closer by nodding, and making room for me beside him on the bench.

Then the two of us sat in silence, as the room slowly cleared out completely.  
Alfred left next, and Yao sat in the corner reading the manga Kiku had lent him. He slowly grew bored of it, closing it, and slowly waving good-bye to Roderich and I.  
This always happened.

He and I never really spoke much.  
We sat there in silence, and then he would offer to walk me home.  
I would agree, and then we'd leave the school together.  
It was always a repeat. But I didn't mind.

It was peaceful, actually. The only peaceful part of the day.  
…

The walk was mostly silent, as usual.  
Roderich walked right by my side, matching my pace, easily.  
The silence wasn't awkward.

It was just the way things were supposed to be.

We stopped at the bottom of my driveway, and we turned to each other.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked, smiling lightly.

He simply nodded.  
"It's Friday tomorrow, isn't it?"

I nodded back to him in response.

"Yes, I suppose it is."  
It was weird.  
I felt like such a tomboy around most people.  
Alfred and I would run down the halls, spying on Arthur like children, Yao every once in awhile had me spar with him, to keep up his fighting skills, and whenever Gilbert showed up, I felt violent.

But when I was with Roderich.. I felt like… an actual girl.  
I didn't understand it.  
I shrugged it off like usual, and with that, Roderich and I turned our separate ways, and that was the end of it.

**A/N: Hai guise~  
Back with another update! Yup~ I can see the end already... okay. So. Don't forget, the matter of the bully who hurt Yao so badly before, is still going to come up, that needs to be resolved, and then theres the matter of whether Roderich and Elizabeta will get together.  
Review, please? Since it's getting close to the end? I love you guise! Thanks for reading along this far! Te amo~ 3 owo  
Until next time~ **


	12. Don't Cry

"Veeeee…" Feliciano pouted, hanging his head and crossing his arms as he and I sat alone at the table.  
"I don't'a want school to end!" He said.

His behavior reminded me of a child. Most kids our age were happy to be let out of school. Feli treated the whole thing like it was all fun and games.  
Though I could see what he was going to miss.  
Though I'd still have my friends over the summer, the thought of closing the door to the music club, and locking it for the last time this summer was an odd thought.

The thought of staying after school, talking to Arthur, Alfred, Yao, and Mattie, and then getting mini piano lessons from Roderich was something that had become normal for me.  
It felt really weird to know that after today we wouldn't set foot in that crammed little room full of instruments for one hundred and four more days.

"Stop'a your whining you bastard!" Lovino called from the living room, where he sat at the desk doing last-minute homework.

"Lovino! That wasn't nice!" I shouted back to him, knowing it was completely pointless.  
Lovino still loved Feli, even if he treated him kind of harshly.  
It may not have been a fact well known to Feliciano, but whenever Feliciano left the room, all Lovino could talk about was him.

How he was scared that he couldn't protect him from "that bastard, Ludwig".  
Every once in awhile there was a small mention of Antonio, the Spanish member of the Bad Touch Trio.

I really wondered about that whole thing, but he was my little brother. And while that was true it was also true that he was getting older and he didn't want to be protected by me anymore.

The doorbell rung, and I looked up from my laptop, and turned to Feli. Who was still eating his cereal, and pouting over the fact that it was the last day of school.

Even though I assumed it was one of Feliciano's friends, I got up from my seat, straightening my black uniform skirt, and heading for the door.

The door bell kept constantly going off over and over again, as if the person at the door was impatient.

"Coming, coming!" I whined, slightly annoyed by the ringing.

Once I got closer, I could see that the impatient visitor was Alfred.

"Liza! Liza! Lizaaaaa!" He called my name.  
I opened the door.

"Al… I was about to be heading to school, you know? I would have been there in ten minutes.." I informed, sighing.

"Theres no tiiiime!" He informed, his voice rushed, he suddenly grabbed me by the wrist and yanked me towards the steps.  
"W-Wait! What is—"

"Veeee! Liza!" Feli called after me, and chased me up to the door.  
"If'a you're leaving now, don't forget your school bag!"

I took it from him and nodded.  
"Danke Feli~ tell Lovi I'm leaving I suppose, and try not to—"

"Come on! No time!" Alfred said, and he yanked me again.

I was slightly startled by this whole thing, but I followed behind him.  
"Could you at the very least tell me whats going on?" I demanded, as he pulled me down the sidewalk towards the school, in a very rushed matter.

"It's happening again!" He informed, in a fast paced voice, as if I was supposed to know what that meant.

"What do you—"  
"Remember what happened to Yao? Like… months ago near the beginning of the school year..The time that left him in a state of total and utter crazy freak out mode!?"

…That was a weird way to describe it, but yes. I remembered it completely. It was a scary day for me, honestly.  
Yao never ended up telling us who had done that to him, but I had a few suspicions.

"Yeah! I do… what are you trying to say?"  
"Well! That complete asshole, Tim, is doing it again!" He shouted, still rushing me down the sidewalk.  
Tim?  
Dear god.  
That butt-head jock with the dangerous hair?  
Not only did he have the most annoying girlfriend in the world, but he was an obvious bully.

He had been the one to hurt Yao?  
But god! He didn't even have any other reason, other than the fact that he was a big-time foot-ball player, and we were just the nerdy music club.

"Yao is in danger?" I demanded.

…If Yao was in danger, why did he run straight for me? Of course I care about Yao, and want to be there for him if he gets hurt, or whatever, but wouldn't the more sensible choice be to run to Ivan? He was the one who understood Yao the most out of anyone.

"No! Not just Yao. This time he was going after Roderich. He said he wants us to shut down the club, so he won't have to deal with it after break, and he asked Roderich to shut it down, and when he refused, he—"

"Roderich!" I cut him off, my voice crying out automatically in alarm.  
I yanked my wrist away from Alfred, and took off down the sidewalk ahead of him, running as fast as I could.

No! No, no, no! I could hardly deal with seeing Yao hurt! I couldn't deal with Alfred, or any one of my friends being hurt, but as soon as _his _name leave Alfred's lips, informing me that he might be hurt, or in trouble, I felt a knot form in my throat. I felt butterflies furiously flying about in my stomach.

Why was I like this?  
Why?  
Roderich was just supposed to be another one of my friends. But in my heart, I knew he wasn't.  
I knew why my heart soared when I thought of him.  
I knew why I cringed at the thought of him being hurt.  
I knew why I felt completely calm and at peace when I heard his beautiful songs fill the music room.  
I _knew _that I loved him!

A stupid worthless boy… one that would crush me if he got the chance just like any other boy… I loved him.

Without stopping to catch my breath at any point, I ran up the front steps of the school rushing into the nearly empty building.  
The majority of the school would fill in the next few minutes.  
It was a bit early.

I listened for half a second, then I heard the commotion happening around the music room.  
The scene could be worse, but in my racing mind the whole scene looked horrible to me.  
Roderich was on the floor, blood caking his face, leaning up against the wall, trying to catch his breath, his glasses on the floor stains of blood on the lenses.

Matthew was hiding in the corner, his face horrified and near tears.  
And there he was.  
Tim.  
He and Arthur yelled at each other furiously, every word getting lost in a jumble of shouting.  
While at the same time, Yao pounded his small fists against Tim's shoulder, shouting at him to stop.

Laura, Tim's girlfriend, watched the scene for a moment, not content with it, she approached Mattie and kicked him in the shin to get his attention, then began mocking him.

…Why was this happening?

"Hey! You bitch! Step away from my little brother!" Alfred finally caught up, and very quickly defended Mattie.

Roderich looked as if he wanted to say something, but his violet eyes started to droop, his hands trembling, blood dripping down his forehead.  
I watched the blood slide down his face, and drip off his nose, and hit the white colored tile.

With this, I snapped.  
"Roderich!" I shouted.

I started towards him, when I was suddenly knocked to the ground with a shift, hard, hit.

It took a moment for me to register.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tim scowled.  
"Your friend "Roderich" has some thinking to do at the moment, and can't be bothered. He's deciding on whether he wants to shut down your nerd-club, or if he wants me to hurt him again."

He chuckled a little, glancing at Roderich.

"And… his time is ticking."

The way this guy was playing with lives! This was… this was… unacceptable.

"How… dare you.." I muttered, slowly getting back up on my feet.

"… How dare you… lay your goddamn hands on Roderich! Go to hell!" I started in a low tone, and then broke into shouts, and before Tim could even expect it, I threw myself at him.  
I slipped my feet out from under him, tripping him.

In surprise, the tall blonde jock fell onto the hard tile floor of the school.

I grabbed him by the shirt, and slammed him against the wall.

"Don't you ever touch him.. don't ever! Don't _ever_!" I found myself screaming at him, tears brimming my eyes…  
What the heck was this? I never cried. I hated to cry, but somehow I found angry tears filling my eyes.

Tim was obviously shocked his eyes wide.  
He didn't expect a girl like me to be so strong, did he? No one did, really, none of my friends had.  
The whole room had suddenly gone silent apart from my shouting.

My lip trembled, and the moment other kids started entering the halls, I shoved him, letting go.

Tim was still wide eyed, and he looked over to Laura.  
Not wanting to be humiliated, he grabbed her hand, and quickly walked off to the lockers with her, without another word, not wanting the other students to see the situation.

Our entire group went silent, including me, now. All we could hear were the other students excitedly talking among the lockers.

"Dude…" Alfred finally broke the silence.  
"Is everyone all right?"

"Yes.." Yao answered.  
"I-I'm fine, aru.."

"Arthur, Mattie?" He asked.

"I…I'm… good…" Mattie said softly.

"I'm fine, I suppose." Arthur shrugged it off.

"Liza?"  
I didn't answer.  
I didn't answer because I would give the wrong one.  
I wasn't okay.  
I stood there, my arms at my sides, my head hung limply, hiding the tears.  
Why…? Why was I so angry? So torn up? Why couldn't I stop this stupid tears from falling?

"Liza… are you—"

"I'll be taking it from here, Alfred, thank you." Roderich's voice cut him off.  
God… thank god…  
Roderich was all right.  
I'd been too afraid to look up. To face what was going on.

A gentle hand grabbed me around the wrist, and pulled me across the hall, and into the music room, which had been right there.

The door clicked shut, and it was silent for a moment.  
Now that it was quiet, my crying was more hearable.  
I felt weak.  
A soft sob finally escaped my lips. My fists were still clenched, and I couldn't shake the feeling I got when I saw Roderich on the floor, blood dripping down his forehead.  
I never wanted to see him like that.

As soon as my first sob escaped, Roderich softly wrapped his arms around me in a protective way, as if he were trying to shield me from all the terrible things in the world.  
"Shhh… don't cry, Elizabeta." He soothed, quietly.

With this, another few sobs escaped my lips, and I hide my face against his chest, my arms slowly wrapped around him.  
His grip grew tighter.

"…Are you hurt?" He asked, his tone worried.  
I couldn't answer for a moment, I slowly took a deep breath.  
"N..no… you are…" I said, weakly.

"I only took a couple of hits." He reassured.  
"And it probably looks much worse than it actually is."

He started running his fingers gently through my long hair.  
"Don't cry.." He repeated.

After a moment, I slowly looked up at him.  
I took the sleeve of my shirt, and pressed it against his forehead, though, the bleeding had pretty much stopped on it's own by this time.  
"Are you feeling better?" He asked, his voice composed as always, but with a soft, worried tint to it this time around.

I said nothing.  
_Was_ I okay?

"Yes.." I answered, softly.  
He only thought of me as a friend, didn't he? He didn't feel the way I did… but keeping it to myself wouldn't help me.  
And putting it off would only make it harder.

"I love you." He took the words from my mouth, shocking me.  
"Elizabeta… I know what I said. I know that it hurt you.. I know I said at homecoming that I didn't like you… and even then, it was a lie. I liked you… ever since you set foot in this room. I know that it's too late, but—"

It wasn't too late. He was completely wrong.  
I cut him off, but yanking the ends of his collar gently, pulling him slightly down, so that we were the same height, and I kissed him.  
Without hesitation, I kissed him.

The kiss was just how I imagined it would be.  
It was soft, innocent.  
Roderich was tense for a moment, he was startled by my sudden action.  
But as soon as he understood, he pulled me towards him, wrapped his arms around my waist, gently.  
The kiss lasted a good few second, ending when I pulled away softly.

"I love you too…" I said, softly.  
"I've loved you all this time. And I assumed we would never be together… but… even so, I never stopped… I love you so much that it hurts."

I didn't care how cheesy or stupid I sounded at the moment.  
I only cared that I was there with him, and that my feelings were finally being returned.

I could feel light blush on my face, and when I looked up again, I could see it on his face too.  
He pulled me closer again, and held me softly, my head against his chest once again.

There was a silence between us, but just like always it wasn't an awkward one, it was a peaceful one.

My gosh… was my heart still racing?

Suddenly, the silence was broken by the noise of the door opening, and Yao, Mattie, Alfred, and Arthur all toppling into the room.  
They fell all over each other, and began shouting instantly.

"You git! I told you to keep your hand away from the knob! Now see what you've done? You bloody turned it!"

"Whoa dude, it's not my fault! Yao bumped into me!" Alfred defended.

"Hey! Don't act like it was all me, aru! It was _your_ idea to spy on them, Alfred!" Yao growled.

"I have a right to curious as an American citizen!" He defended himself.

Roderich and I were startled by the appearance of our friends.  
They were obviously watching us, and they'd seen the whole thing go down. But somehow I didn't care.

Roderich took my hand in his softly, and we both looked at the scene, sighing a bit.

My eyes slowly glanced down at our hands.  
Then up into Roderich's dark violet eyes.

I guess I'd been proven wrong.  
It was obvious to me now, that _some _boys…weren't as worthless as I'd made them out to be.

**A/N: Welp...thats actually the end, guise.  
It's meant to be a sudden end.  
And I know with all the drama that just went down it may be hard to take it, but I feel as though despite the bit of drama, it ended relatively happy. None of the characters were really hurt badly.  
This is actually my first Hetalia fanfiction I've finished. So I love you all so much, those of you that have followed me through to the end.  
I'm going to do a shout-out to a few of the readers who stuck with me. FantasticalFantasy, Bookslover21, and A Friend To Bubbles.  
You three reviewed me and kept track of the story since the beginning, and I thank you three for that.  
Also, my best friend, Ciela Trancy. She supports ALL my stories. I love you guise. Thanks for reading. There will be more fanfiction to come in the future from me. At the moment, I have two others in process. So I'll see you all, whenever. Ciao~**


End file.
